There is known a radiographic diagnosis apparatus configured to generate a radiographic image in which body tissues of an object is imaged by irradiating the object with radiographic rays. The radiographic diagnosis apparatus is a superordinate concept that includes, e.g., an X-ray diagnostic apparatus and an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus. The X-ray diagnostic apparatus includes an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, and generates X-ray image data projecting the internal structure of an object on the basis of X-rays detected by the X-ray detector. In addition, the X-ray CT apparatus includes an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, and generates CT image data of respective axial cross-sections of an object and/or volume data of the object on the basis of X-rays detected by the X-ray detector.
The radiographic diagnosis apparatus such as the X-ray CT apparatus includes a collimator on the X-ray incident side of the X-ray detector. The collimator removes scattered X-rays that are made incident on the X-ray detector, by absorbing scattered ray components contained in the incident X-ray to the X-ray detector, i.e., by absorbing scattered X-rays. In general, the collimator includes plural absorption walls that are arranged along the X-ray incident direction and are made of a material capable of absorbing scattered X-rays.
In addition, heavy metals such as Mo (molybdenum) and W (tungsten) are used in large quantities as the material of the absorption walls constituting the collimator. Thus, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost of the collimator is greatly increased and the weight of the collimator is increased.